Tu abrazo
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Songfic TomoyoEriol... cuando solo somos la mitad de un cuerpo sin esa otra persona! Dedicado a Basileia. Feliz Cumpleanios!


**TU ABRAZO**

**Por Saori-Luna**

Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos azabache, y hermosos ojos amatistas, miraba melancólica desde su ventana la superficie tranquila del lago. Una larga gira la había llevado hasta allí, tan cerca de él, y a la vez tan lejos.

8 años habían pasado desde que la caza de cartas había acabado; 8 años en los que Sakura y Shaoran habían vuelto a reunirse, Kerberos había vuelto a dormir en el libro, y Tomoyo… en 8 años la niña dulce y tímida había cambiado radicalmente, su hermosa voz la había dado a conocer, primero en Japón, y ahora en varias partes de Europa, incluyendo Londres.

Pero sencillamente, nada de eso tenía sentido para ella, cuando la única persona que le había importado en su vida, además de su familia, se había ido, hacía exactamente 8 años.

_Tell me, what's the use/ dime cuál es el punto  
Of a twenty-four inch waist/ de una cintura de 24 pulgadas  
If you don't touch me?/ si tú no me tocas?  
Tell me, what's the use again/ dime cuál es el punto  
Of being on TV every day/ de estar en TV cada día  
If you don't watch me?/ si tú no me ves?  
_

La joven miró entristecida a su alrededor; la casa en la que se hospedaba era Hermosa, estilo victoriano; frente a ella, se encontraban la agenda con sus compromisos de la próxima semana, la maleta vacía y todos los trajes pulcramente acomodados en el armario, sus fotos sin las que nunca viajaba, y en las que sus amigos le sonreían animándola.

Tomo una foto en particular, en la que podía observar cuatro personas: una niña de cabellos castaños halando a un chico de ojos ámbar con cara de malhumorado, mientras otra pareja los observaba divertidos.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó su agenda, allí, resaltado con marcador, y en grandes letras, había un gran aviso; recordó las palabras de su amiga… Era la primera vez que tendría la oportunidad de verlo en años, de hablar con él, de perderse en sus ojos… tal vez él no lo supiera, tal vez de saberlo no lo entendería, porque incluso para ella era incomprensible la forma en la que, en estos 8 años, unas cuantas cartas, unos contados correos, y uno que otro encuentro en el Chat, lo habían convertido en su mejor amigo, en el mejor apoyo para sobrevivir en el mundo en el que vivía.

_This house is full of emptiness/ Esta casa está llena de vacío  
My closet's full of dresses/ Mi armario lleno de vestidos  
That I'll never wear/ que nunca usaré  
My life is full of people/ Mi vida llena de gente  
But you're my only friend/ pero tú eres mi único amigo  
My best friend/ mi mejor amigo  
_

"Anímate Tomoyo-chan! Tienes que decírselo!"

Las palabras de Sakura resonaron en la mente de la amatista… decírselo? Qué tontería! Qué podría decirle? Que se había enamorado sola? Ilusionada por los pocos detalles que tenía con ella? Que cada una de sus palabras significaban más para ella que la compañía constante de toda la gente que seguía a "Tommy", y no se preocupaba por Tomoyo Daidouji?

-Estás loca si crees que lo voy a decir Sakura.

Pero esa era la verdad, le amaba, con todo su corazón, y le necesitaba, porque con el tiempo, esas contadas ocasiones eran cada vez más insuficientes para calmar el vacío de su corazón, para llenar todo aquello que le hacía falta.

-Eriol…

_Hope it isn't too late/Espero no sea muy tarde  
To say "I love you"/ para decir "Te amo"  
Hope it isn't too late to say/ Espero no sea muy tarde para decir  
That without you this place looks like London/ que sin ti este lugar se parece a Lóndres  
It rains every day/ llueve cada día  
Don't you know it, babe/ No lo sabes?  
__I'm only half a body/ solo soy la mitad de un cuerpo  
Without your embrace/ sin tu abrazo  
_

La reencarnación del mago Clow suspiró quedamente, mientras seguía observando la lluvia que caía frente a su ventana… podía sentir su presencia cerca, al menos ya se encontraban en el mismo país.

Miró su escritorio, sobre él se encontraba la promoción de su última gira, y al lado un papel doblado varias veces, donde sobresalían caracteres japoneses… el joven suspiró, recordando las palabras de su mejor amiga:

-Tienes que ir Eriol, de lo contrario iré hasta Londres y te ahorcaré personalmente.

Una gotita de sudor bajó por su frente, después de varios años había comprobado que Sakura podía ser verdaderamente amenazante cuando quería, suponía que era por la influencia de Shaoran, pero eso en realidad no le preocupaba… solo, ella…

Desde hacía 8 años se alimentaba de ella, de su energía, de su dulzura, de su cariño, aunque solo fuera en contadas ocasiones, pero le llenaba tanto que en realidad no se le había ocurrido comenzar con otra mujer… era algo tonto lo sabía, y Nakuru se lo repetía hasta el cansancio… amor de lejos era una cosa, pero esto… definitivamente no lo era.

_Let me tell you why/ Déjame decirte por qué  
My heart is an unfurnished room/ mi corazón es un cuarto sin amueblar  
Any suggestions?/ Alguna sugerencia?  
Don't have to tell you more than that/ No tengo por decirte nada más que eso  
'Cause no one knows me like you do/ porque nadie me conoce como tú  
Without exception/ sin excepción  
_

La adoraba… era lógico, y sería demasiado estúpido no darse cuenta… la adoraba porque era la única persona que había estado con el verdadero Eriol Hiragizawa, la única que en realidad le conocía tal y como era… y es que estar con ella era tan sencillo, a pesar de la distancia.

Pero ahora, cada vez, el vacío se hacía más grande, primero reaccionó defendiéndose, odiaba sentir que dependía de alguien, pero en realidad, ya no podía negarlo más, y esa coincidencial gira por Inglaterra solo era el detonante.

-Es cierto, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

_This house is full of emptiness/ Esta casa está llena de vacío  
My closet's full of dresses/ Mi armario lleno de trajes  
That I'll never wear/ que nunca usaré  
My life is full of people/ Mi vida llena de gente  
But you're my only friend/ pero tú eres mi único amiga  
My best friend/ mi mejor amiga  
_

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se hablaban, y mucho tiempo más que no se veían; cómo reaccionaría ella cuando lo viera?? Perdonaría esa reacción cobarde??? Entendería por lo que había pasado??? Se daría cuenta de la verdad???

-Te he extrañado tanto Tomoyo-chan

_Hope it isn't too late/Espero no sea muy tarde  
To say "I love you"/ para decir "Te amo"  
Hope it isn't too late to say/ Espero no sea muy tarde para decir  
That without you this place looks like London/ que sin ti este lugar se parece a Londres  
It rains every day/ llueve cada día  
Don't you know it, babe/ No lo sabes?_  
_I'm only half a body/ solo soy la mitad de un cuerpo  
Without your embrace/ sin tu abrazo  
_

El estadio estaba completamente lleno, y Tomoyo completamente exhausta, había dado el mejor concierto de su vida, y todo por… él, le había visto al salir a escena… tendría que agradecerle a Sakura por el puesto que le había reservado.

Al notar el brillo en su mirada había tenido tanto miedo, que su voz tembló al saludar al público, pero luego su energía la había envuelto enviando los nervios de regreso a su lugar; el brillo no había desaparecido durante todo el concierto y ahora que este había terminado, era hora del gran momento.

No habría sido necesario que girar a mirar cuando la puerta de su camerino se abrió, lógicamente era él, pero aún así lo hizo, y entonces sucedió lo inevitable, zafiro y amatista se encontraron, y se perdieron el uno en el otro.

_Hope it isn't too late/Espero no sea muy tarde  
To say "I love you"/ para decir "Te amo"  
Hope it isn't too late to say/ Espero no sea muy tarde para decir  
That without you this place looks like London/ que sin ti este lugar se parece a Londres  
It rains every day/ llueve cada día  
Don't you know it, babe/ No lo sabes?  
I'm only half a body/ solo soy la mitad de un cuerpo  
Without your embrace/ sin tu abrazo_

Tomoyo sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos tras la fuerza de la mirada con la que se encontraba, mientras Eriol trataba en vano de decir algo que pudiera justificar sus ausencias de todo este tiempo.

Fue la joven quien rompió el hielo acercándose a él, titubeando, para finalmente refugiarse en sus brazos.

Una ola de emociones los golpeó a los dos dejando que todos y cada uno de los sentimientos ocultos por tantos años salieron a flote. La fuerza del abrazo era tal, que en ese momento se convirtieron en uno solo, finalmente el sentimiento de vacío había desaparecido.

Lentamente, sus labios se buscaron, encontrándose en el más dulce de los besos.

-Te amo, Tomoyo.

-Y yo a ti, Eriol

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Yupiii! Estoy de vuelta!! Me encanta el TE!!!! Por fin tuve algo de tiempo, y lo mejor es que las vacaciones están a tan solo 8 días laborales!!! Weeee! Espero que les haya gustado! La letra es de Shakira, y los personajes, pues ya saben, son de CLAMP. Aprovecho para invitarles a participar del primer concurso de drabbles de Eriol y Tomoyo. Todo al respecto en http://tomoyo-eriol. blogia. Com (quiten los espacios); y para saber un poco más de mis próximas historias, y otras locuras visiten http://saori-luna. blogia. com

Matta ne!


End file.
